


Cyanic

by orphan_account



Series: Supercat Week [2]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Supercat Week, alternate universe - fake dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercat Week, Day 2: In which Cat asks James to be her fake date and he asks Kara to get him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyanic

Kara found the most frustrating part of her new office was the complete lack of interaction with the rest of the office, unless she left the door open, which Alex, James, and Winn had all argued against. If people saw it open most times, they argued, then it would be stranger when it was closed. So to Kara’s dismay, she was forced to leave the door shut, and hence cutting off nearly all communication with the hum of activity she’d grown so used to as Cat’s assistant.

That did not mean, of course, she was completely devoid of it. There were times when James or Winn would come bursting through the doors with some Supergirl related emergency, or Cat’s new assistant sought her own, stricken with panic, to help solve some Cat Grant related emergency. Her favorite workday interruptions came from Cat Grant herself, who made a habit out of dropping by at least once a week, usually to complain about inefficient job her new assistant was doing or to ask Kara to look something over. It couldn’t possibly compare to the interactions Kara had grown used, but it was better than nothing.

Which is why when Kara’s door burst open in a flurry of motion, Kara was half-hoping it would be Cat Grant to explain why millennials simply could not be trusted with her latte order. She tried not to pout when the visitor ended up being James, who looked as if he’d just seen a ghost.

“Did you hear?” he asked, taking the only other chair in the room that Kara wasn’t occupying.

“Should I have?” Kara had been re-reading the same three lines for the past fifteen minutes, trying to figure out what was wrong with them, and as such her attention hadn’t been on monitoring the office’s sound levels.

James ran a hand over his head, worrying Kara that something had, in fact, gone wrong. “I can’t do it.”

“Can’t do what?” Kara tried not to let her anxiety creep into her voice, but his cryptic responses were leaving her imagination to run wild. “James, what’s going on?”

“It’s Cat. She,” he paused, flexing his hands as he struggled to come up with the right words. “She asked me on a date.”

Kara gaped, certain she’d misheard. “What?”

“Not, like, a real date, but to act like a real one? I don’t really know, she said she needed someone to attend a party with her?” James was refusing to meet eye contact anything other than floor, which was perhaps for the best. Kara’s eyes were wide in shock and, though she would never admit it, jealousy. “But to act like a couple?”

“Are you asking me if that’s what she said or telling me?” Kara demanded, uncharacteristically sharp.

James exhaled loudly and shook his head. “I need you to talk some sense into her, Kara. Please. I told her it wasn’t a good idea, but she started talking about making connections and I think my refusal got lost in everything. Please?”

“Why would she listen to me?” Kara hesitated. Cat’s respect extended to a windowless office, not dating or career advice, whichever she’d been trying to explain to James.

“Because you’re you,” James answered. It was a pathetic excuse to get out of talking to their boss again, but Kara shivered at the thought of Cat hanging on James’s arm an entire evening, even if the nature of it was fake.

“Fine,” she huffed. James’s smile lasted an instant before Kara’s glare cut it short. “You owe me.”

* * *

 

Kara’s heart was in her throat as she knocked on the glass of Cat’s door, terrified that the purpose of her impromptu meeting was already evident and Cat would send her packing for it. A few CatCo employees had been fired for less. 

“Miss Grant?” she asked in a timid voice. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Cat looked up from the layouts she’d been editing, glasses perched at the end of her nose. Behind the frames, Kara witnessed a dramatic roll of green eyes. “Olsen sent you.”

It wasn’t a question, but Kara nodded anyways as she precariously approached the desk. Cat sighed and tossed her glasses on top of the layouts in one grand movement, causing Kara to jump. She was too nervous to speak without having Cat give her some direction as what to say.

“And since when does he need you to pick his battles?” Cat hissed, stepping closer into Kara’s personal space, threatening and imposing, despite her small frame. “If he does not want to go, he can come in and tell me himself.”

“O-of course, Miss Grant,” Kara murmured, trying not to focus on the hint of perfume suddenly flooding her senses. “But, um, why? James?”

Cat narrowed her eyes, sizing Kara up, determining whether or not she could be trusted with whatever the reason was. Kara attempted to stand as still as possible, silently willing herself to be whatever it was Cat was looking for. After another sigh, Cat withdrew back behind her desk and waved her hands noncommittally in the air.

“Carter’s father is attending a gala I was invited tonight with his newest wife. I need someone who I know will look presentable and keep him from thinking that he’s won something,” Cat explained in a clipped, tired voice.

“But why James?” Kara found herself asking.

“And who else was I supposed to ask on such short notice?” Cat scoffed. “You?”

“I could.” Kara would not have believed that those words had escaped her if it not had been for the shocked look on Cat’s face. Scandalized, even, and Kara immediately felt the need to somehow cushion the statement with half-baked excuses and explanations. “I mean, James isn’t really available tonight. And if you can’t find anyone else before the day’s up, I’d be willing. If you need me.”

Cat stared at her with an unreadable expression, which after so many years of being Cat’s assistant, paralyzed Kara with fear. Clearly she had made a mistake, although Kara could distinctly remember two dates she’d verified on Cat’s schedule, both of which had been with women. Unless Renee and Natalie were suddenly unisex, which Kara couldn’t remember as having happened.

“Fine.” Kara let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding at the monosyllabic word. “Tonight, six o’clock. I will pick you up. Do you have a dress?”

“W-what exactly is the event?” Kara stammered.

Cat rolled her eyes and jotted down a phone number on a sticky note and held it out. “Senator McKean is hosting a fundraising gala for his upcoming campaign. Past donors have been invited to remind them of their loyalties,” Cat said dryly.

Kara took the scrap of paper, holding it carefully until given instructions for what to do with it. “Really?”

“Politics are politics. You can’t blame them for playing the game,” Cat sighed. “He’s a good man, if a bit abrasive. His wife and I attended college together. I want you to call that number and ask if they have anything in your measurements. Finish your work for the day, but you can leave early if need be.”

“Miss Grant, I really can’t accept this,” Kara protested, but Cat cut her off with a fierce glare.

“I don’t pay you enough for you to afford a proper dress. Consider it a thank you for being my date for the evening.”

_Fake date_ , Kara repeated in her own mind. 

“You can go,” Cat ordered. “Unless there’s something else?”

“N-no!” Kara retreated out of the office, leaving Cat to return to the layouts.

She was almost shaking as she stumbled back to her own office, her mind running through what had transpired. James was still in her office when she opened the door, looking towards her nervously.

“Well?”

“You’re off the hook.”

James beamed. “How’d you do it?”

“I’m going.”

* * *

 

Six hours later, standing in front of her mirror and trying to determine if there was any feasible way to go without glasses and not be outed, Kara realized that she’d never worn anything so expensive before. Well, her cape and costume might go for more, but she wore those as Supergirl, not Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers wore colorful jeans and cardigans, not thousands of dollars that didn’t even belong to her. Even if the cut was rather flattering.

The seamstress Kara had picked the dress up from was highly displeased at not having the time to take in the dress to perfection, but when Kara had slipped the nile blue dress on, she’d been shocked by her own reflection. Kara failed to understand how anyone could just have something so gorgeous lying around.

A chirp from her phone alerted Kara of Cat’s arrival downstairs. Kara took one last deep breath and placed her glasses back on, coming to the determination that there was no way Cat wouldn’t call her on it.

Kara was thankful that no one else was in the hall or elevator as she traveled down to the lobby, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. Cat’s car was waiting outside, the driver holding the door open on her behalf and smiling cordially. Kara smiled back as she entered the car, heart rate increasing dramatically.

Cat was typing away on her phone when Kara sat down, but she glanced up for an instant to see what her former assistant was wearing. To Kara’s surprise, Cat tucked the mobile away in her purse and leaned back in her seat.

“You look nice.”

“Th-thank you,” Kara said, trying her hardest not to sound as shy as she felt. “So do you.”

Cat was wearing a simple, elegant black dress, drawing the eye to the silver and emerald necklace around her neck. She was always gorgeous, but there was a different type of elegance about her while dressed for the gala.

“Are you sure you’re up for tonight?” Cat asked. If Kara didn’t know any better, she would say that Cat was insecure about the whole thing.

“I’m sure,” Kara promised. It was at least partially true. “It’ll be fun!”

Cat smirked, her eyes flickering over Kara’s figure once more. “I do provide you with vision insurance, don’t I?”

“Yes?” Kara involuntarily brought a hand to her glasses.

“Do they not include contacts, or do you just choose not to utilize that benefit?” Cat drawled. Kara blushed furiously in response, but Cat waved her aside. “Well, we wouldn’t want anyone mistaking you for Supergirl, so perhaps the glasses are for the best.”

Kara’s blush only deepened and she turned her gaze out the window, to watch the city pass by, since any response to Cat’s statement would be an obvious deflection. She could feel Cat’seyes staring, but Kara couldn’t find the nerve to look back. The ride to the senator’s house was incredibly awkward.

As they drew closer, Cat leaned forward so that she could speak in a hushed voice. “How comfortable will you be with physical contact tonight?”

Kara almost choked at the question. “Excuse me?”

“You don’t need to look so scandalized. I mean if I put my hand on your back or something of the likes,” Cat said with a roll of the eyes.

“Oh! That’s fine. Totally.” Kara cringed at how pathetic her own words sounded. She had attended plenty of work functions with Cat before, and while she hadn’t been pretending to be Cat’s date, the essential basics were the same. It wouldn’t be awkward unless she made it awkward, Kara reminded herself.

“Good.” The car slowed to a halt and Cat placed a hand on Kara’s knee. “Well, then, shall we go?”

Kara nodded nervously and followed Cat out, finding her hand within Cat’s as they made their way towards the large, white mansion Kara couldn’t believe existed just a half an hour away from her apartment. Music was coming from just inside the doors and to calm herself, Kara tried to focus on the beat. It was difficult to do with Cat’s hand in hers.

“We’ll be in and out within two hours,” Cat promised lowly, her eyes darting around the group of people hovering around the foyer. Whether she was looking for her ex or the senator, Kara could only guess, although she sincerely hoped it was the latter. Trying to trick a man who’d once been married to Cat into thinking that something was going on between them sounded difficult, to say the least.

For forty minutes, Kara was able to go along with the charade rather easily. The feeling of Cat’s hand pressed up against the small of her back took some getting used to, although it was far from uncomfortable, but besides that it wasn’t much different than attending galas as Cat’s assistant. Well, she was able to speak more often, but for the most part, Kara was content to listen to Cat banter with California’s elite. There was the occasional snide comment to men notorious for their womanizing and bigotry, but for the most part, conversation was civil, if not friendly.

“Kitty!” Kara prepared for Cat to snap at whoever had called her the name, but instead a wide smile appeared on her face as she turned around.

“Dianne!” Cat hugged the woman approaching them.

“I’m sorry I haven’t had the chance to say hi yet.” Dianne was still holding onto Cat’s arm. “Lee hasn’t been bullying you into donating again, has he?”

“We actually haven’t had the opportunity to see him.” Kara was amazed by how comfortable Cat was, leaning into Dianne. In college, they must have been friends, she determined. 

“You're kidding. I am so sorry, you must think we’re the worst hosts.” Cat shrugged her off. Dianne kissed Cat quickly on the cheek before turning to Kara, extending a hand. “Dianne McKean. I don’t think we’ve met before.”

Kara shook it carefully, cautious not to accidentally harm Cat’s friend as a result of her nerves. “Kara Danvers. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Why does that name sound familiar? Oh! You’re Cat’s assistant, right? No, no, she promoted you,” Dianne corrected herself, much to Kara’s surprise. She would not have expected Cat to discuss Kara at all outside of the office, let alone to a senator’s wife. “Oh my god, Cat, you should have told me.”

“Aren’t you presprumtuous?” Cat muttered, but her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

“I won’t say a word,” Dianne grinned. Someone was calling out her name, but before Dianne went to see what the commotion was, she casually nudged Kara in the side. “Take care of her, alright? Now forgive me, I’ve got to go see what my idiot brother-in-law is up to. Find me again before you leave.”

Cat promised they would while Kara stood, gaping, as they watched the woman walk away. “Y-you told her about me?” she managed to say once her mental capacities returned.

“You were an impressive assistant,” Cat sighed casually. “Worth bragging about.”

If Kara were any braver, she might place a kiss on Cat’s cheek, but instead she ducked her head and smiled widely at the ground. Cat’s fingers intertwined with hers, pulling her closer and keeping her from reveling in the compliment any further. “My ex is on his way over. Are you ready?”

Kara nodded weakly. She was caught up in the feeling of Cat holding her protectively, one arm curling around her waist, that she barely registered the man and model-like woman’s approach.

“Cat,” Nathaniel, Kara suddenly remembered the ex’s name, said mellowly. “I just wanted to say hello. You’ve meet Gigi, haven’t you?”

“Of course,” Cat said through gritted teeth. She did not return the small smile offered by the young, raven-haired woman. Kara, for her part, tried to at least look passive. She did not have the same aura as Cat and knew full well she could never appear threatening in front of a stranger who’d never personally harmed her. Without Red Kryptonite, rather. She did, however, lean a little further into Cat’s touch so as to keep up appearances. “I don’t think you’ve had the opportunity to meet Kara, yet.”

“I don’t think I have.” Nathaniel’s teeth were unnaturally white, Kara thought. “So you’re her newest conquest?”

It was supposed to be a joke. Kara knew that and moreover, she knew that even if there was a hint of maliciousness behind his statement, it wasn’t her job to reprimand him for that. But her blood boiled at his tone and cocky smile, so when he went to shake her hand, Kara gripped it with just a bit of extra strength. It wasn’t enough to break anything, although if she was lucky, it might bruise. Kara reveled in the way he grimaced.

“Personally, I think she’s the catch,” Kara said, just barely keeping herself from growling it.

Nathaniel looked taken aback by Kara’s sudden assertiveness, but it was worth it when Kara caught Cat’s smirk out of the corner of her eye. “You’ve got yourself quite the girl there, Cat,” he muttered.

Cat pulled her a little closer. “That I do.”

“By the way, I’m going to need Carter next weekend.” Kara felt Cat flinch.

A snarl was forming on Cat’s face and Kara knew that even at an event with dozens of important politicians and businessmen, she would make a scene for Carter’s sake. Which was understandable, but Kara’s instincts took over.

“We already have plans,” Kara said quickly. “Carter is meeting my mother for the first time and since she lives all the way out in Midvale, it really isn’t the sort of thing we can just reschedule.”

Nathaniel’s lips twitched. “This is really between Cat and me.”

“Carter will be staying with Kara and I next weekend,” Cat said smoothly. “If you’ll excuse us, Nathaniel.”

Kara followed Cat through the swarm of people, leaving Nathaniel and his new wife behind before they could protest, and into the garden outside. It was surprisingly cool, leaving it relatively empty.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped,” Kara said quickly, but before she could continue, Cat aggressively pushed her behind a large trellis and kissed her. She tugged on Kara’s hair, making the younger woman moan appreciatively.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Cat muttered when she pulled away, leaving Kara tousled and breathless.

“Do what?” Kara asked between breaths, mind foggy.

“Any of it.” Cat wiped a lipstick smear from Kara’s, bottom lip. “Come here tonight, sit through boring conversations, stand up to Nathaniel like that.”

“You didn’t have to do that, either,” Kara whispered.

“Do what?” Cat asked.

“Kiss me.”

Cat laughed airily and leaned forward, kissing Kara again lightly. “Oh, but I did. I have wanted to kiss you since I saw you in that dress.”

“I was gonna say, I didn’t really say that much to your ex,” Kara muttered, but Cat kissed her again and she forgot why she was protesting it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not super in love with this, but it's done.


End file.
